Namless but with Love
by blackrose2461
Summary: Just a one-shot about a pair of lovers who start to celebrate an anniversary.


Pencils dropped as several blurs crowded around the single framed wooden plank with metal reinforcements and a bullet proof window. The door was opened and all of the blurs left with minimal fighting and lots of rowdy noises such as hoots, screams of shock and happiness and the occasional yell for less noise. Only two people were left in the now empty classroom. One was a young female who had hit mid twenties and the other was a man just shy of a year younger then the female. The young man had walked in after the crowds of young teenagers left the halls and had brought with him nothing but the want to be with the young woman again.

"Are you almost ready to go my love?" he asked as he gazed upon a purple button down's back and the side of black slacks with a slight glance at a pair of black boots. A strong feminine voice answered his question with adoration and calm.

"Just a second hunny. I need to drop this off at the office. The deans requested a list of the students who did not behave during their finals and I had several students pulling out their phones to try and cheat. Needless to say I will be seeing them again next year personally to tell them that they failed."

The female turned her torso around and glimpsed at the young man. She took in his facial features and smiled as the well known light green and soft blue eyes locked onto her always changing eyes. His jaw was set and he was obviously worrying about something for his eyes had a darker shade of blue blooming in them. His hair had a windblown look to it that she always wanted to run her fingers through but she never allowed herself the liberty to. He smiled as she relaxed and her breath left her for a moment as she witnessed a rare occurrence. As she stood behind her desk basking in the smile he gave her as a small token of his love for her, his feet carried him to the edge of her cluttered desk and then stopped him from colliding with the wood panelling.

The young woman shook her head for a point in time to gather her wits and then pulled out the hair pin that held her thick, dark brown locks. The richly coloured hair finished its descent to her lower back and had a wave to it from the braid she always wore to sleep. His eyes followed it to her waist and then he looked back to her face as she tried to push away her bangs without showing much of her hands. He shook his head and pulled her hands away from her face and pulled out the gloves he knew she always kept in her desk. They were kid gloves. Simple black in colour and were made of leather that had a solution added to not irritate her already damaged skin. She fixed her gaze upon his hands as they pulled the gloves onto her nimble fingers and then brought her hands to his lips and kissed them as he always did.

The female smiled as he moved away from her desk to stand behind her and held her by the waist. She leaned into his warm embrace and sighed with fatigue setting in. He kissed the top of her head and then turned her around to kiss her pale cheeks to keep her from thinking. Her cheeks reddened and her eyes brightened as he adorned her cheeks with a kiss each. While he held her captive with his actions his hands searched for the young woman's jacket and her purse. Once both items were found his lips set themselves against hers in a loving hold as he slid the jacket up her arms and buttoned the plum wool jacket. He pulled himself away from her and took in her appearance finally and savoured it. Her hazel eyes were caramel and jade with gold and amber flecks to add to the combo. Her pale skin was fair and had no blemishes, at least none on her face. Her lips were a shade lighter then her face and were uneven on one side due to a childhood accident. The female had a small nose that he loved to poke and her ears were small as well but were incredibly sensitive. No matter how much damage she had done to the when she was a teenager they had kept their amazing hearing.

The longer the couple stood in the females classroom, the more they both wanted to be together without distractions. The man sighed and let go of his beloved and held his hand out for her to take. The young woman bit her lip and let her small hand rest in his comfortingly warm hand and they excused themselves from the barren room and locked it. The young woman pulled the key from the lock and held the packet of paper that she needed to give to the deans while her betrothed held her hand. They walked in silence towards the office and the man started to plan how their evening would go. The woman had most likely forgotten what the date was so he wanted their night to be very special. He went through all of the things she had said she loved or had wished she could do and set them in a list. First they would eat at the restaurant she had wanted to go to for her birthday and then he would take her on a bike ride through the city's park area. Afterwards they would go to the ice skating rink she had been talking about and after that they would go to the little cafe she used to work at and get something warm to drink. Finally he would take her on a carriage ride through the city to where he knew he would park and would drive her home. To their home.

He nodded to himself and looked to see if she had seen the small nod. She hadn't noticed at all due to being lost in her own mind. She had not forgotten what the day was and in fact she had gotten him a small present that she had delivered to her neighbours house to keep from looking suspicious. It was a set of knives that the young woman knew her lover had wanted but she kept saying no to the idea of him buying them. He bought the things he wanted and left her with no ideas for what to get him so she took a stand and said no. He fought for a bit but dropped the idea after a while and she bought them instead. She was hoping they would go home so she could go to her neighbours house to acquire the rather amazing knives. The knives themselves were meant for cooking but she knew he would find a way to make them have a dual purpose.

When the pair had stopped in the middle of a lone hallway the word "Office" greeted them and beckoned them. The young woman grasped the door handle and pulled it open as the young man had reached for the door. She gestured for him to walk in and he did so with a small nod of the head and a thank you. She smiled and followed him shortly after he slid into the large area. Two women were chatting away by the coffee machine and one of them held an envelope with the young woman's name on the front. As the two women chatted, the lady holding the envelope handed it to the younger of the two and she smiled. It was a letter from her younger brother who was just starting high school. He actually attended the same school she taught in but she taught the grades higher then his. Her lover though, taught her brother and he always discussed with her if his grades are acceptable or if they are dropping.

The young woman left her partner for a second to drop the packet of papers into the dean's mailbox and then grabbed her scarf and helmet. The young man had grabbed his helmet as well and had his gloves on. The warmth from the building left the couple as they exited the building to go to the teachers lot for their preferred ride of choice. A motorcycle. Simple in detail but still exquisite to look at. It was a Night Rod Special from 2015 and had a straight black coat of paint. The seat was meant for one person but the young woman was small enough to fit without giving the man any difficulties. As they both got on the bike she kissed his cheek before slipping the helmet and he slid his on as well. Once he had the bike started she quickly spoke to check their radios.

"Hey love, can we stop by the house really quick? Kathy texted me during break asking me about a package that was dropped off at the house."

Almost immediately she was given a response.

"Of course babe. Besides I figured you would want to change into something a bit warmer anyways. I have an idea for dinner tonight and want us both to be comfortable."

The female smiled and leaned hear head down as she tightened her hold on her lover's waist. The sky had a fair bit of light to it even with the heavy clouds covering every inch of visible sky and the threat of snow was still about in the air. The female thought about how dry the air was and then thought about how it has affected her skin. Her eczema had always flared when she was a teenager during winter but now it flares no matter what due to an allergic reaction to a medication she had taken when she was a teenager. Her skin was always irritated now and had red patches everywhere. The urge to take her gloves off to scratch off the red patches was always there but she always had her medication with her in case the urge was too much for her. Nothing special, just calamine lotion and hydrocortisone. She also had benadryl and allegra. Her lover was focused on the road and also had thoughts of how the evening would go if anything were to go wrong. He started to think of extra ways to make the evening special for them both. If he can not get to the restaurant in time then he would take her to the one they went to when they officially became engaged. If the bike ride couldn't happen then they would walk around instead or he would take her to the pier. If the cafe isn't open then he would default to Starbucks and if the horse ride couldn't happen then they would take a stroll around the city and they would walk to the ice rink. He knew the ice rink would happen though because no one really goes to it anymore. Everyone goes to the indoor ice rink so the outdoor one is less crowded.

As their destination appeared in front of them the young woman smiled and sat up. She threw her purse onto their lawn and then hopped off as soon as the bike came to a stop. She ran to her neighbours house and knocked. Kathy, a woman in her thirties, answered and handed the box to the young woman. It was already wrapped and had the card that the young woman had signed attached to it.

"Thank you so much Kathy!" the young woman exclaimed and pulled the helmet off to hug her friend. Kathy smiled and hugged her friend back before nodding to the young woman's house.

"Go on! Go get your man."

The young woman nodded as well and rushed back to her home while waving to Kathy. As the young woman entered the door she was met with arms picking her up and spinning her around while two lips locked with hers to give her the most loving welcome ever. The young man spun his loved one around and kissed her with as much passion as he would allow himself without causing any complications in his plans. Once he knew they were both sated for now he set the young female down and held her to keep her from falling. She looked up at him with joy filled eyes and kissed him on the cheek before sliding the box into his hands and rushed to their room to change. As he watched her leave he weighed the box in his hands and tipped his head to the side. The box had weight to it but it was well balanced. He shook his head and opened they wrapping paper to find a card with her nickname for him on it. "Baka" He scoffed and opened it. "Watashi wa anata ni watashi no saiai baka ga daisukidesu. (I love you my dearest idiot.)" It was signed with his pet name for her from when they were in high school. "Hime." The young man sighed and opened the box. He stopped and looked confused for a moment but then thought about their argument about these knives and pieced together his beloveds' reasoning for not wanting him to buy the knives.

The young woman didn't wait to see his reaction, instead she took a quick shower to rinse off from a day of sitting in a chemically messed up classroom. Who knew being in a room full of chemically imbalanced teenagers could be so much work physically. She threw her shampoo into her hair and lathered it as quickly as she could and rinsed it all out. She then mixed up her conditioners and used the cherry blossom scented conditioner even though she had used a white jasmin shampoo. She stopped caring after about two seconds though because she had to quickly shave and wash off as fast as she could and change into a comfortable outfit. In about ten minutes she had everything accomplished and was drying off when her "baka" came in holding a tiger striped dragon rose and a black magic rose. Both were had red but the dragon rose was white while the black magic was a velvety black as well. The young woman's eyes water and she asked how he had found those roses. He simply responded with how he knew people who were really into planting and how they had begged to plant those two rose types for the young woman. She sniffled and hugged him after setting the roses down gently and cried for a few minutes before pulling away and wiping her eyes with her bath robes sleeve.

"Go shower and get dressed my love"

The young man nodded and kissed her forehead before handing her the calamine lotion with a saddened expression. The young woman knew what she needed to do and she nodded. He sighed as she dropped the robe and began to shake the bottle, its sloshing liquids echoing in her ears as a reminder that she has to do this every single day no matter what. She can't wear perfumes or lotions with alcohol in them and she can't wear make up for longer then four hours before it irritates her skin. The lotion was then applied everywhere she could reach and as it dried on her skin the young man walked out with boxers on and started to apply the last of the lotion to her back and shoulders. As his hands rubbed the liquid along her back she started to dry her hair and managed to curl her bangs away from her face with the barrel brush she was using. The young man kissed her bare shoulder before covering it with the lotion and then allowing her to finish drying her hair.

Once they both had dried off and she had the lotion on they dressed and fixed anything out of place. She had a soft red sweater on with a pair of faded blue jeans and her favourite pink heart socks that her mother had made. She wore her black gloves and also wore the necklace the young man had given to her after their first school dance together. It was a sterling silver heart that was engraved with _I love you xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo_ around the bend of the heart on the exact same chain it was delivered on. She worse the necklace everywhere and always had him by her side. Even when she had gone off to college and he was still in high school for another year, she always saw him and always made time to spend with him. He even helped her with her homework sometimes. As she adjusted the necklace she glanced at her love and stood in awe. He wore a simple button down that was black and had on blue jeans like her, only they fit him very well. He had on a pair of walking shoes and was adjusting a small band on his finger similar to the one she had hidden under her glove.

As soon as she had finished zipping up her boots the young woman stood up and hugged her loved one. He embraced her and murmured sweet things that only they need know about in her ear before kissing her temple and stepping away. He held out her black wool coat and she took it gracefully. He pulled his own on as well and then grabbed their car key instead of the motorcycle keys. She smiled and knew this was a night to remember. Before she could forget she put the two lovely roses into cut crystal vases that her mother had given her and gazed at them dreamily again.

"Love, if you keep staring at the roses I may start to think you love them more then me." the young man's voice startled her and she knew her cheeks had turned to scarlet. He chuckled and kissed her cheek for what seemed to be the billionth time that day and led her out to their dark red PT Cruiser. When they both had buckled in the young woman yawned and laid against her door as the young man put in a disk of songs they both liked. She smile as she heard the first song and slowly took the nap she had so desired. As they drove on the young man started to run the plan through his head again and smiled. He knew this would be a good night for both of them. As he drove he thought about how much she has changed through the years they had been together, through the fights and threats of breaking their relationship, and how different she is now as compared to how she was in high school. The young woman was less of a fight starter and more of a peace keeper now. Back when they were in high school she was always fighting with her mother on everything. She knew when she should have kept her mouth shut but she always tried to have the last word and that was her greatest flaw. Even now she tries to have the last word in everything but that mainly stays in her classroom when she is teaching annoying teenagers going through their own battles and facing their own demons. The young woman had less of an angry side to her now and was more calm around others but when they are together she is herself. The young man sighed and looked around as he pulled into the city's traffic and found what he was looking for. The small restaurant that his beloved had longed to go to was just around the corner and he quickly made the lane change that he needed to park across the street from the small fixture. When the car came to a halt the young woman slowly started to wake up and she looked around in her dazed state.

"Where are we darling?" she asked with her soft, sleepy eyes smiling at the young man. He smiled at her again for the second time that day and all haziness had left her senses. He pointed to the destination he had set and she stared surprised at the sight of the restaurant she had asked to be taken to for months. He picked her covered hand and kissed the clothed back of it with a reassuringly soft caress.

"We are celebrating tonight my love. This is a night where we spend time together and forget everything else. I love you and am proud to be yours. So please, will you give me a few hours of your time to be care free with me and have fun."

His eyes held the promise of fun and happiness that the young woman had always desired to see again. As of late the both of them had always worked themselves to exhaustion and they never spent time together in the sense of a date or evening out. His mouth still held its smile and hers soon followed suit. The couple left the vehicle and crossed the street as quickly as they could.


End file.
